


丝绸四件套

by forget_forgive



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forget_forgive/pseuds/forget_forgive





	丝绸四件套

最近平野从服装师那里得到了样好东西——丝绸睡衣。

他对寝具要求很高，之前把床单、被罩、枕套全部都换成了丝绸，得到了永濑的高度好评。现在再加上睡衣，终于凑齐了丝绸四件套。

于是当天晚上平野就像煮熟的乌冬一样，在床上滑溜溜的滚来滚去，太令人着迷了。

当然，这种好东西不能独享。

工作结束准备离开乐屋的时候，平野故意磨磨蹭蹭，磨到最后只剩他和永濑。

“廉，晚上有别的安排吗？”

“没有，怎么了？”

永濑一边往包里塞东西一边漫不经心地回答。

“那晚上来我家吃饭吧。”

“给你准备了个礼物。”

永濑回头看到平野笑得一脸神秘莫测。

“好是好。”说完环顾四周，确定没有旁人，压低声音又补充了一句，“但是明天还有工作，那个，不可以。”

卖关子卖了一整晚，吃过饭，平野终于搬出一个包装精美的大盒子，满脸献宝的神情示意永濑拆开。

永濑扯开丝带，打开盖子，那层薄薄的纸下面是一套黑色的真丝睡衣。他拎起来，在身上比了比，大小还挺合适，摸起来手感相当好。

“廉，怎么样？“

“我最近刚从服装师那里得到了一件，太舒服了，给你也买了一身。”

“这边你不用管了我来收拾，快去换上试试，滑溜溜超——舒服的。”

永濑洗完澡出来，换上了新睡衣。不得不说，这丝绸睡衣还真不错。

“我脖子好疼，不能动了，肩膀也好疼。”

“啊…疼疼疼…”

永濑前几天落枕，坐在床边吹头发的时候不小心扭到痛处。

“那我来吧。”平野接过永濑手里的吹风机，转到他背后拨弄他的头发帮他吹干，“一会儿趴下给你揉揉。”

吹完头发，永濑趴上丝绸床单，脸贴着滑溜溜的丝绸枕套，闭着眼一脸等待享受的表情。他听到平野放下吹风机的声音，然后回来跨坐在他身上，手上的热度透过薄薄的丝绸睡衣，舒缓了他酸痛的肌肉。

“我力度还可以吧。”

“嗯，很舒服。”

你要是做的时候都能像这样控制力度，我也不至于让你在床上弄得浑身都是印子了……算了，爽还是很爽的。永濑决定不去计较这点小事。

“背也捏一捏，最近感觉背都僵了。”永濑继续提要求。

“所以叫你少打游戏，多动一动。”

“跟我一起锻炼吧，你看你的腿都只有我一半粗细。”

“好了好了，改天再说，我不是已经在喝蛋白粉了吗。“永濑勾起小腿轻轻踢了踢平野，打算糊弄过去这个话题。

平野也没有再说什么，继续向下给他按，从背到腰，从腰到腿。

永濑正舒舒服服地享受着平野的按摩，突然觉得哪里不对，气氛好像变得有点奇怪。他心中警铃大作——平野捏他腿的手法，就很像……很像每次前戏时的那种。一想到这里，永濑的脸火速烧了起来。

还好平野看不到，他想。永濑被捏得心猿意马，正想偷偷回头确认一下平野的表情的时候，平野整个身体结结实实地压了上来。

平野拨开他的发尾，呼出的热气扑在他的后颈。

“耳朵好红啊，在想—什—么—呢—？”

平野那个上扬的语调，他算明白了，平野又在戏弄他。

“什么都没有！你给我起开！重死了！”

“真的？”

平野手也不老实，从永濑睡衣下摆探进去捏了捏他的腰，然后拉开睡裤的松紧带，挤进永濑和床单的缝隙。感谢光滑的丝绸质地让平野很顺利，但他只是描绘着永濑骨盆的形状，并没有继续向下。永濑这个样子太有趣了，平野想再捉弄他一会儿。

“再问你一遍，真的？”

“好啦好啦，我是有想过一下！就一下！”

永濑整张脸都要埋进床里了，试图掀开身上的人，“但是不行，明天还有工作，不是说好的吗，不行！”

平野的手继续向下，火热的手心隔着内裤包住他那里。

“廉”

“你好像已经…”

这下永濑彻底软了。平野在他耳边的喘息和低语，后背透过睡衣传来的热量，包裹住下身的揉捏，还有……紧贴他臀缝的硬度，全都是永濑的弱点。

“呜……”

“不行…我还没弄，你说好不做的。”

“那我帮你。”

说完平野伸手去够润滑剂。

不行，明天还有工作，现在都这个时间了，做完明天根本起不来。

永濑拼着最后一丝理智，从平野的压制里逃了出去。再一次感谢丝绸四件套，他现在滑溜溜的像一尾鱼。

“说好的规矩不能破，不然这一个月别想碰我！”

此时永濑靠在床的另一头，而平野还维持着刚才的姿势，怀里却空了。

该死的丝绸睡衣。

该死的丝绸四件套。

平野现在后悔得想捶床。

他从没有如此后悔过买这些床上用品。

毕竟之前触感良好的丝质床单枕套和被罩让永濑很受用，让他们度过了无数个欢愉的夜晚。

想起滑溜溜的床单上面光溜溜的永濑……

牙白。

“廉…”

平野拉过永濑的手，放在自己抬头的小兄弟上，一脸可怜兮兮的样子。

“那我怎么办…”

“没有我之前你该怎么办怎么办。”

永濑抽回手。不行，再这么下去自己也要忍不住了。

“可现在我有你了啊，你就忍心吗？”

平野倒在永濑腿上，从下方看他，又是那个可怜的小动物眼神。

可自己还偏偏就不争气吃这一套。

好了我不忍心。

“我来帮你。”

平野愉快地脱掉睡裤翻身躺下，下身挺立着，像一个举手等待提问表扬的好学生。永濑用一只手握住，很烫，上下撸动了几下，然后观察平野的表情。他不常做这种事，不得要领，一边弄一边回忆平野是怎么帮他的。

平野好像是……他看了看手里的大家伙，做足了心里建设，俯下身去。

可刚想张开嘴，平野伸手拦住了他。

“不用，用手就好。”

平野才舍不得。

然后他包裹住永濑的手上下动作。

“这样就够了。”

最后释放在了永濑手里。平野眯着眼享受了几秒快感带来的晕眩之后，看到永濑一脸无措，手上黏糊糊的都是自己的东西。他怕永濑洁癖发作，赶紧坐起来，从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾帮永濑擦手。

“廉，你知道吗？”

“这种丝织品真的很难打理。”

“每次你弄脏的床单，我都得很小心地洗。”

“好了…别说了。”

永濑说话的时候气息不太稳，一张小脸躲进阴影里，耳朵红得要滴血，平野注意到永濑下面也有点抬头的趋势。

真是…

于是把用脏的纸巾团随手扔到地下，亲了亲永濑。

“想要就和我说嘛。”

然后平野抱着永濑躺倒在床上，和以往一样，驾轻就熟地抬起永濑的一双腿，低头含住了他。

平野听到上方的喘息声逐渐加重，永濑插在自己发间的手指也在收紧。

握着永濑微微发抖的腿根，他想，到底谁先忍不了一个月还说不定呢。


End file.
